A Cold Winter's Night
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: KroryxMiranda fluff. Its cold one night at the Order and Miranda decides to visit her new boyfriend to fix that.


"Brr…" Miranda gasped at the sudden chill that raced up her spine, she clutched her blankets and pulled them tighter to her ball form yet nothing seemed to work. Winter hit the Black Order headquarters hard; it covered the forest outside the main fortress with beautiful snow. Though it was almost perfect, getting close to Christmas and all, it made the interior of the castle close to freezing. It also didn't help that all of the exorcist's rooms were made of stone, not exactly helping in retaining heat.

Therefore tonight, everyone did their best, stocking up on pillows and blankets while the science division did their best to create some kind of electrical heat source for them.

Yet for the life of her, Miranda just couldn't get warm. She buried herself in her mountains of blankets and curled into a ball but she was still shivering. She whimpered slightly, it was partially her fault. All she had to wear to bed tonight was a slim night gown that barely touched her knees; her winter pjs were still in the wash room.

"Oh…there has to be a way…" she whined slightly, desperately pulling her dress over her legs.

For a moment her mind began to wander, she allowed herself to think aimlessly; perhaps it would distract her from the intense cold.

_'I wonder how everyone else is doing?'_ she tapped her chin in thought; _'I know Allen is fine, he never has a problem sleeping when he has a full stomach!'_ she giggled lightly to herself.

_'And I'm sure Linalee is fine, Supervisor Komui probably has three fireplaces on for her'_

Her mind went blank, immediately another chill shook her small frame as the wind blew gently against her window.

_'I wonder if she would let me sleep on the floor…at least it would be warm…'_ Miranda sighed, it was unbecoming but she was beginning to be desperate.

_'It might be cold tonight…maybe you should share with Krory, I'm sure he can keep you warm!'_ Lavi's voice suddenly popped into her mind, she blushed recalling as the young red head grinned mischievously, gesturing to the tall exorcists, who was busy challenging Allen to an eating contest at the time.

As of now, Krory and Miranda were now officially an "item" as one would say, or together. Although being official for well over three months the two were still late bloomers socially, especially romantically. Why, just the other day Krory worked up a weeks worth of courage to hold her hand in public. Although he was shaking and blushing the entire time. Not that Miranda was one to talk, she was in a state of pure bliss, not at all paying attention to anyone or anything, just walking and not letting go of his hand.

She blushed at the memory, holding her right hand and gently tracing her palm, trying to recall the feeling of his hand in hers. It was beautiful.

As she replayed the moment in her mind, a light switch came on in the back of her head. Miranda blinked.

That switch wasn't there before, this strange sudden feeling of the intense need to see him again.

This said sudden feeling became stronger and stronger as the seconds passed, without her consent her body sat up and stared at the door.

_'…maybe I could…we could…share…'_ her mind began to wander to unknown places, making her face blush.

_'No no no no bad Miranda…we've…hardly kissed there's no way…nothing will happen!'_ with one last huff her mind was made up, she hopped out of her mountain of her weak shelter and pulled out a smaller blanket and pillow before walking out.

As quietly as possible, she opened the door and peaked out into the empty hallway. Stepping out and instantly thankful for fuzzy socks, she headed towards his room.

"I'll just…go in…and sleep next to him…not inside the bed but next to him…y-yeah, no problem. Nothing wrong with that" she said to herself gently, while wrapping the small blanket around her small frame and clutching the pillow as the cold air seeped through her thin night dress.

Miranda gulped, hiding her blushing face from no one in her pillow, continuing to mumble and question herself, "Yeah…nothing wrong with that…right?"

The silence didn't respond.

Soon she found herself at his front door, her heart thumped in her ears as she reached out a shaky hand to the knob.

_'…N-no! Wait!'_ she quickly withdrew her hand and paced around, suddenly having second thoughts about this big jump,_' Wait! W-we….maybe this is too much…a-and too fast! We just barely…I mean….what if he thinks I'm some kind of…I just can't….I mean…we're happy like this!'_

At this last thought she stopped in her tracks. Were they happy like this? Going at nearly snail speed in their relationship?

Sure Krory was still trying to get over a broken heart but surely he's done a lot more with his past girlfriend…who knows maybe he wanted the same with her?

As for Miranda, she was a 28 year old single woman, of course the moment he kissed her she just wanted to jump the poor man but luckily had some restraint.

Maybe….just maybe they needed this?

Of course, looking at this from an outside perspective. All she was doing was sleeping in the same bed, that was all and yet here she was.

Outside of his bedroom, hyperventilating.

"ZZzzzz…."

She froze and stopped breathing, fearing her presence had been detected but the hallway remained empty and silent, save for Krory's soft snoring. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the small giggle threatening to spill out.

_'He snores? How cute!'_ her shoulders shook softly.

"Zzzz…."

An intense feeling of curiosity suddenly took over her body.

_'…I wonder…how he looks when he's sleeping…'_

With this new goal in mind, she reached out and gently opened the door with no hesitation.

As expected it was dark and equally cold in her room, but she had been in here more than a few times, and memorized his room layout.

"Yipe!" she squeaked in pain after her foot hit his dresser. Maybe not completely memorized it.

She clamped a hand over her mouth again and froze; Krory groaned slightly but didn't wake.

Miranda sighed and gently closed the door behind her.

_'This is stressful…'_ she looked up and found him out like a light and snuggling his pillow like it was a doll, 'But worth it'

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the jump. Making quick strides across the room she made it beside his bed and…

"…"

_'…Should I wake him….or…just….sneak in?'_ she scratched her head in thought; maybe she should've thought this all through before coming in?

"Well…he's taking up most of the bed like this so maybe I should wake him…" she poked her chin, whispering out loud her thoughts, forgetting the important fact that he was still asleep," But if I do then maybe he'll ask me to leave or something but then again…"

At the sound of her voice he mumbled in his sleep and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr…mir….miranda…." he mumbled in his sleep and let out a long yawn exposing his shark fangs to the world before snuggling back into his pillow.

Miranda's jaw dropped.

_'He just…said my name…'_ she blushed lightly and looked down at the pillow he was cuddling with, _' S-so…is that…me?'_ she gulped.

Her mind went blank for a short moment.

_'No no no bad Miranda he's not like that, and he's certainly not thinking about me like that….r-right?'_

She looked down at him and saw a big smile on his face as he buried his face into the pillow and held it tight.

Soon a small smile formed on her lips as well.

"You are so adorable…" she whispered gently to herself.

Keeping her gaze on his face she gently knelt down, putting her things down, and watched him now at eye level.

He just looked so happy and content with his pillow, she sighed happily and crossed her arms over an open area on his bed and placed her head on her arms. Just watching.

_'It's cold but…I think I can stay like this…I don't want to bother you'_

Despite what she was thinking, she couldn't help but take this golden opportunity to explore him a bit…

Reaching out with a shaky hand she gently poked at his long white bangs and giggled lightly, continuing to play with his hair.

He purred lightly but didn't wake as she stroked his bangs and toyed with the weird curl thing that hung in front of his ears.

The cold air and her tiny night dress seemed to fade from her mind; she was just having too much fun playing with him.

"I wish…we could be like this…all the time…" she sighed, gently stroking his cheek.

But her cold fingers on his warm skin made him shudder slightly and finally open his eyes.

She froze and once again, stopped breathing, hoping to not be detected but it was too late. He was looking straight at her.

"….erm…" she gulped.

"…..hello princess" he smiled in his sleepy state.

Miranda jaw dropped.

"um…h-h-hello" she squeaked.

She blinked at him, at first about to question his words but upon closer inspection she realized he was still in dreamland, his eyes were glazed over as he spoke in between sleep and consciousness.

He purred and reached up, placing his warm hand over hers, gently stroking her hand lovingly, she gulped but continued to watch him.

"You're cold" he stated, before placing a small kiss on her palm.

She blushed, "Y-y-yeah, I know…"

"Hm…are you sure this is a dream? Feels real…" he asked her innocently and dead serious.

Miranda bit her lip. If she said yes then maybe she could get away with getting in with him if she said no then he might go back to sleep and leave her but she said yes, got in and when he woke up and found he might get upset but if she said no then…

With her mind going a million miles an hour trying to think of possible outcomes, nothing could come out of her mouth, nothing that made sense anyway "W-well…y-you see…well…yes...but…then…erm...no but I mean…"

"Mmhm" without a second thought, if he was thinking anyway, he put his pillow away and sat up.

"U-u-um…K-krory…?"

He promptly leaned over, wrapped his long arms around her small waist and hoisted her up and on top of him as he fell back into bed, she yelped at the sudden movement and blushed horribly as she found herself on his chest.

"K-krory!"

"zzzzZZ…."

And just like that he fell back asleep, she blinked and leaned up to look at him, he was out and dead to the world.

"….W-well…that went…well…" she gulped looking around at her situation, not exactly went according to plan, assuming there was one but she was in bed with him. And he was warm. She remained where she was but carefully managed to pull his thick blankets over both of him. With one last sigh she placed her head on his chest, ready for sleep.

At least until her eyes snapped open upon feeling his hands snake around her waist. Instantly making her recall that she was still in her small night dress.

"Mir…miranda?" he mumbled in his sleep.

It took her a moment to find her voice that seemed to fly away, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Call…me…Aryst..ar…ple…zzzzzz" and there he went again.

She blinked at him, despite the awkward position, though it felt so right, she smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ok. Arystar"

* * *

Yeeeaaahhh...this was meant to be post before Christmas ^^;; sorry about that.

I might do another chapter of this one...what do you think?

Its still KroryxMiranda month you guys!

~Swd


End file.
